


If I Just Lay Here

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischievous Ed, Olga's a snitch, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: Oswald and Ed oversleep the day of an important meeting prompting the staff to come investigate.





	If I Just Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction ever! Please don't hate it but please do comment. Criticisms are welcomed.

"Boss...Hey boss get up" Gabe's heavy knocking on the door to the master bedroom had gone unanswered for a while. He had many duties as one of The Penguin's most trusted employees but never before had those duties included waking him up. 

Oswald was always an early riser, on top of things, eager to get on with whatever the day brought and yet he chose today of all days to sleep in. When Gabe had inquired with Olga, the foreign housekeeper, about Oswald's whereabouts she had only replied mischievously: "still in bed, probably...you get... I won't be the one to bother them." 

Her sentences were always simple never well formed so Gabe had thought nothing of the fact that she said them and not him. Surely the boss had just slept in by mistake, maybe a few drinks too many last night. He had no idea and he didn't care. It wasn't his job to ask questions.

Within the room Oswald was beginning to stir as the knocking intensified. Gabe outside was still pleading with him to get up going on about how today was a busy day, he had his meeting with the mob bosses and no doubt they'd be here any minute but Oswald just could not bring himself to care. He was so comfortable, so serenely content. It wasn't until Gabe asked if he should come in that Oswald's eyelids snapped open in shock. His back straightened and muscles tightened in anticipation of being caught like this. 

"No I'm fine I will be out in a minute" he stammered loudly "I overslept that's all." 

At his words the covers next to him stirred and awakened with a muffled groan as his partner started to come to from his slumber. 

Gabe outside the door stiffened and remembered Olga's words. He thought he had heard another person in there and Oswald had told him about his fondness for a certain chief of staff. Could it be that the two of them had... 

Oswald rolled over quickly having to work to disentangle himself from the sheets and the limbs of the taller man that had been wrapped around him in his dream state. "Ed move!" he hissed finally shoving Nygma’s arm off of him and wriggling out of the covers like a caterpillar emerging from its cocoon. 

Edward awakened and stretched himself to his full length in the now solely occupied bed "Good morning sleepy head." Ed cooed. Oswald who was now upright beside the bed struggling to find clothes whipped around comically with a look on his face that spoke of mortification and gave Edward a long shhhhhh. The taller man stared up at him from the covers and let out a small chuckle which soon turned into a gleeful giggle as he immediately assessed the situation. 

"Will you be quiet!" Oswald snapped. Then continuing with his voice at half volume "This is not funny. Gabe is right outside that door he can't know you are here. He can't know that you and I-" 

"Slept together" Ed finished his sentence simply, raising an eyebrow and clearly not caring that he raised his voice too. He hadn't even bothered being quiet and it was obvious that he relished this particular situation especially given how delicious the look of shock was on Oswald's face. Ed had began again to let out a laugh when Gabe yelled from outside the door 

"Are you alone in there boss it sound like you are talking to somebody." 

"Yeah he's alone-" Nygma yelled back playfully before Oswald hastily clamped a hand over his mouth. His boyfriend could be so childish sometimes. 

"Very funny Ed well I guess now that cat's out of the bag..." Oswald went back to hurriedly trying to get dressed but in his haste found himself balanced awkwardly with his bad leg and fell to the ground. 

"Oh dear" Edward exclaimed jumping out of bed to help his lover to his feet. By the time he finished helping Oswald get dressed and put clothes on himself Gabe had been standing outside for almost 15 minutes and he was sure the mob bosses had all arrived. He heard Olga letting them in leading them to the sitting room 

"Mayor be down very soon...just getting cleaned up" he had heard drifting up the stairs as she settled them into the manor. 

"Thank you Ed" Oswald said still clearly a bit miffed that their relationship was no longer a secret. 

As he was about to open the door to go and tardily meet his guests, already formulating an excuse in his head for his lateness, Edward grabbed him by the waist and shoulder spinning him back around into his arms and into a tender purposeful kiss pressing his back against the door with a dull thud. All thoughts of escaping the situation shook free and simply slipped out of Oswald's mind leaving it completely blank. All there was was this moment and him kissing Edward Nygma as if it was the first time, consuming him and being consumed by him, his lips, and his probing possessive tongue. 

Suddenly Oswald didn't care that his hired thug was right outside and probably heard the small surprised and gratified noises he let out at Edward's kiss. When they finally pulled away staring deep into his eyes Ed said factually "I did it on purpose. I love you and I want them all to know that you are mine." Oswald nodded breathless and speechless at this intense show of affection. He then slowly turned against him and opened the door. 

Leaving Ed inside he and Gabe headed downstairs for his meeting. At a questioning glance from the latter Oswald simply humphed with false contempt and pushed past him as though nothing had happened. 

As Gabe stood perplexed in the doorway of the sitting room Oswald entered to take his place at the table with his mob associates who were patiently awaiting his arrival. With a smile that was only half fake plastered on his face, at last he addressed the expectant room. "Sorry boys I was just taking care of a pressing matter upstairs with my..." he paused thinking of what he was about to say and smiling with a private joke to himself "Business partner. Now where were we..."


End file.
